


你是我最愚蠢的一次浪漫

by Styx_020



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_020/pseuds/Styx_020
Summary: 你是我最愚蠢的一次浪漫。也是我这一生浪漫的开端。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	你是我最愚蠢的一次浪漫

**Author's Note:**

> 少年画家芽×天才钢琴师詹  
> 设定参考海上钢琴师和泰坦尼克号。还有我胡编。  
> 出于比较私人的原因写下的一篇。感谢阅读。

那是1925年的一个四月。  
弗吉尼亚号豪华邮轮从英国的南安普顿出发驶往美国纽约，随船乐队里有一个叫做Winter的钢琴师。

咦，怎么会有人叫winter呢？  
嘘，不要插嘴，小姑娘，现在你知道确实有了。

旅程开始的第一天，阳光明媚，天气甚好，Winter在船舱内一个人弹钢琴。  
别，先别问为什么，如果你也在欧洲大陆和美洲大陆之间往返了一百五十多次的话，我相信到甲板上走走晒晒太阳对你也同样没有吸引力。  
总而言之，这并不是特殊的一天。弗吉尼亚号就像每一次航行一样，再一次搭载了两千七百人，开启了一趟为期七天——或许八天的旅程，没什么特别的。  
Winter把手轻轻放到琴键上，目光则望向窗外，他在思考要弹奏怎样的旋律。  
如你所见，他是个有十七年即兴演奏经验的二十五岁的钢琴师，信手拈来一段乐曲是再简单不过的事情，只是他还没想好今天的第一支曲子该是什么样的风格。  
这时，他忽然看到了窗外一个金发的男孩。  
好耀眼——好耀眼的一头金发。  
男孩在甲板上走走停停。Winter的目光追随着他的脚步。他从右数第一个舷窗望出去，男孩正在整理衣服；目光移到右数第二个舷窗，男孩开始手搭凉棚眺望海面；然后是右数第三个舷窗，男孩朝着船舱回过头来。  
这一刻，第一个音符从琴键上跃出来，就像鱼跃出水面。  
金发男孩的眼睛蓝得像海，盛着两涡亮闪闪的笑意。因为反光，他看不见里面，只是好奇地张望，做出思考的表情。  
更多更多的音符飞出来，像是成群的蝴蝶，翩跹地飞向那扇圆形的窗。  
年轻的钢琴师被迷住了，男孩快乐的微笑带给他的享受就如他第一次摸到琴键的那一天，无拘无束的心灵被那种一瞬间交付自己一生寄托的美妙感觉精准击中。  
男孩离开了，他的金色头发在海风中微微飘扬，像阳光下正在流动的金子。  
Winter的琴音也一下子滑向尾声。

你坐过邮轮吗，亲爱的？  
如果坐过，你就会知道，没有风浪的时候，邮轮平稳得和地面没什么区别。但是当风浪袭来，晕船的人就要吃些苦头了。  
尤其是夜晚的时候，狭小的船舱、漆黑的海面、无止境的摇晃，这些会让体弱的乘客精神和身体都痛苦不堪。  
Winter就是在这样一个“风浪滔天”的夜晚“捡到”金发男孩的。  
男孩抱着一个空酒桶吐得昏天黑地，船舱倾斜，酒桶脱手，他整个人也无力地滑到了走廊里，后背猛地撞到一双腿上。  
男孩呻吟着抬起头，看到的正是Winter戏谑的笑脸。  
Winter说，嘿，手给我。  
男孩照办了，Winter一个用力把他从地上拉了起来。  
跟我走，我来帮你减轻痛苦。  
Winter说着，怡然自若地走到了男孩的前面。对于一个从出生以来就没下过船的人来说，在晃动的船舱里走得稳当简直是最不值得一提的能力了。  
然而男孩却惊讶得瞪大了双眼，他跌跌撞撞地跟在Winter身后，不明白自己要被带到哪里。  
一直到Winter拉开了一扇高大、精致的玻璃门。男孩气喘吁吁地停在门前，做出疑问的表情，一不小心没站稳又歪倒在地上。  
Winter笑眯眯地做了个“请”的手势。  
头等舱的舞厅，进来吧，男孩。  
他们一起走到那架一看就很昂贵的三角钢琴前。当然——更准确地说——男孩几乎是连滚带爬的来到了钢琴前，Winter则在猛烈的摇晃中面不改色地走过来、坐了下去。  
帮我松开钢琴脚上的制动栓，哥们。  
喂，船还在颠簸呢！  
不要紧。松开吧。你记得扶稳。  
……好吧。  
几乎是在锁扣解开的一瞬间，钢琴就在光滑的镶木地板上滑了出去，与此同时响起来的还有美妙的琴声。  
金发男孩大叫一声，一把抱住了钢琴腿。  
Winter笑了出来，一手弹奏，一手抓住了男孩的衣领。  
嘿，别怕，坐到琴凳上来。  
男孩几乎是被他拎了上来，一双手死死地把着钢琴，苍白的脸上露出受了惊吓的表情。  
大船在海浪中动荡起伏，船舱像个正在打滚的盒子，置身其中犹如天地都在翻覆。钢琴随着船的倾斜而四处滑动，好似一块巨大的、抓不住的肥皂。  
然而Winter却一副完全陶醉在其中的模样，他半闭着眼睛，根本不在乎钢琴溜出了多远，那修长的手指潇潇洒洒地落到黑白琴键上，像是在其上跳一支再熟稔不过的舞蹈。轻巧、欢快的音符从他指间迸溅出来，飘满了整个空间，仿佛来自天堂的乐章，哦，这情景实在太妙了，海浪拍击船体的声音、水晶吊灯颤动的声音、钢琴轰鸣的声音，当然，还有男孩惊喜大叫的声音，一同构成了风浪之夜忘忧组曲，演奏者们完全进入了兴奋状态——还有什么比在末日一般的时刻寻欢作乐更让人开心的呢？  
他们大笑着一路前进，琴声澎湃，琴凳上的年轻人宛如驾临四境的少年国王，不受任何阻挡。  
然而，天哪，就在他们面前，只有十几英尺的地方，矗立着一面无比高大、花纹繁复的玻璃幕墙，它在夜色下盈盈透光，精致、美丽、高贵、傲慢，正无动于衷地垂眼看他们。  
但又有什么能阻挡两位国王呢？  
他们高歌着进军，钢琴是忠于他们的千军万马，只听“轰隆”一声，玻璃幕墙被撞得粉碎。  
晶亮的玻璃碎片纷纷坠地。墙后现出了船长震怒的面容。

笑吧笑吧，尽情笑吧，甜心，做错了事的人就该受惩罚，这也没什么丢人的。  
不过你肯定没体验过烧锅炉的滋味吧？  
让我告诉你，这绝对是人生中不可多得的体验之一，要是谁没尝试过，那他这一生就是不完整的。  
Winter和男孩被扔到底层的锅炉房时，两个人还没有交换姓名。他们拿着铁锹铲了足足有一个小时的煤块，把它们铲进熊熊燃烧着的炉火里，两个人都被烤得汗流浃背，脸上沾了脏兮兮的煤灰，看起来又丑又好笑。  
还是Winter先开的口，他说，哎，还不知道你叫什么？  
我叫史蒂夫，史蒂夫罗杰斯。金发男孩口齿清楚地回答。  
然后又问，那你呢？  
他们都叫我Winter。  
哎？有点耳熟，让我想想，天哪，你不会就是那个……  
哪个？  
那个没下过船的钢琴天才！陆地上的人们都在谈论你！  
哦，是吗？  
对，他们说你曾经在一场比赛中赢过了爵士乐大师杰里莫顿，赢得很漂亮！  
哦，杰里·莫顿，我记得他。钢琴弹得非常好。  
所以，你真的把他打得落花流水？  
嗯……怎么说呢……你想听听整个经过吗？  
当然想！  
于是他们把铁锹扔到一旁，双双躺到煤堆上，开始聊天。  
……最后一曲弹完，我把一根香烟放到钢琴里的琴弦上，那玩意一下子就点着了，我不会抽烟，就把它塞到他的嘴里，跟他说，让给你抽吧。  
就完啦？  
就完了。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
他们在煤堆上笑成一团，浑身都蹭得脏兮兮的。  
嗳，他们为什么叫你Winter？  
因为我出生在冬天。  
可你一点也不像冬天。我可以叫你Bucky吗？  
为什么？  
因为你的眼睛。你看起来就像一只鹿仔。  
哇哦，我喜欢这个名字！我宣布，Bucky以后就是我的昵称了！

你刚才说史蒂夫是一个画家？  
对的，他是一个年轻的画家，很——棒——的画家。  
他有多棒？  
我正要跟你讲呢亲爱的。

第三天的下午——那个下午天气真是太好了，好得你在人生中找不出第二个这样的下午——Winter走到甲板上去找史蒂夫，身材单薄的男孩正在眺望海面。他似乎很喜欢大海，总是花大把大把的时间站在船舷那里看海，不知是不是在想什么心事。  
Winter问他，你又在看海？  
史蒂夫回答，是，这一幕太美了，我很喜欢，想记住它，日后好画一副油彩。  
你会画画？  
对，你想看看我的画吗？  
想！  
于是史蒂夫拿出了他的画册。  
那是好厚的一本册子，已经用掉了大半。里面多是人物素描，形神兼备，栩栩如生。  
Winter被吸引了，他一页页翻过去，哇，你居然画的这么好！  
金发的男孩脸色微微泛红，要是你喜欢，我也可以为你画一幅。  
我简直，太喜欢啦。  
那你站好，我现在就可以开始画。哎不要动，这个姿势很好。  
Winter永远也不会忘记这个下午，他们在甲板上一直待到傍晚，直到太阳和缓地坠下天幕，辉煌的金光漫天漫地地落下来，大海宛如一个盛满金汁的巨釜。波光在海面上摇晃颤动，就像年轻男孩喜悦而局促的心。

你问那副画后来放到了哪里？  
当然是被Winter藏起来咯。那可是独属于他的宝藏啊。

他们后来在船舱里跳舞。  
Winter从头等舱溜了出来，扔下他的乐队伙伴们来找史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫高兴得眼睛发亮，带着惊喜的笑容问他，你这样离开没关系吗？  
Winter满不在乎地笑了，他们巴不得我离开一会呢，因为没人能跟上我弹琴的节奏。  
哦，你可真自信！  
我自信的事情可多了，比如跳舞，你要不要跟我试试？  
于是他们在人群中跳舞。  
这是嘈杂、热闹的三等舱，所有人都在欢笑，跳舞，歌唱，这里是玩的不够尽兴就会被嘲笑的另类天堂。  
他们尽情地挥洒汗水，跳累了就去喝酒，喝够了就出去看海，月下的海美得不可思议。

这太棒了！我还没看过夜里的海呢！  
是啊，这真的很棒。只不过要记住，一定要和心爱的人一起看一次海。

Winter醉醺醺地倚着栏杆，问道，史蒂夫，你为什么这么喜欢看海？  
史蒂夫同样有些醉了，唔，这个解释起来可能有点麻烦。  
我不怕麻烦。  
哦，好吧。他说着笑了，笑得非常好看。那我给你讲讲我的故事。  
Winter抓着栏杆坐下来，拍了拍自己身边的地面。  
史蒂夫于是挨着他也坐下来。  
我其实出生在纽约布鲁克林，史蒂夫说，8岁那年父亲去世，母亲带着我去了英国。  
哦，你出生陆地上。Winter晕乎乎地说。  
当然，史蒂夫笑着揉了一把他的头发。  
但是我的母亲在我16岁那年也去世了，因为肺结核。后来我就一直一个人，做点零工、给人画点画什么的，赚不了多少钱。  
那你是怎么买到船票的？  
说来你可能不信，这张船票是我赢来的。嗯，赌博，准确地说。其实是那个家伙太倒霉了，他一连输了十几把，偏不信邪，还要把船票压上来。送上门的礼物，那我就却之不恭咯。  
哈哈哈，不敢相信他居然没有反悔。  
赌博有赌博的规矩，再说，我不怕跟他打。那个人揪住我衣领的时候，我跟他说，我可以跟你打一整天！他想了想，就把拳头放下了。  
天哪，你可真是个勇士。  
唔，要是知道我经历了怎样的犹豫，你可能就不觉得我勇敢了。  
嗯？说来听听。  
我跟你说过没有？我其实从来没见过海。一直到赢得船票，我才想方设法去看了一次海。  
在那之前，我是犹豫的，太久没回到过故乡了，我不知道那里还是不是和我记忆中一样，也不知道自己应不应该放弃已经习惯的生活，再回到那片大陆上去。我很害怕。  
怕什么呢？  
我不知道，可能是怕后悔吧。我不是很容易接受新生活的那种人，Bucky。  
啊，那你怎么下定决心坐上船的呢？  
这就是我要给你讲的：我去看了一次海。我登上了一座小山，山的那边就是海。哇哦，怎么说呢，我一瞬间就爱上了海！太美了，太波澜壮阔了，比我能想象到的一切事物都壮美！它就像——一只趴伏在岸边的巨兽，在夜色里沉沉地吐息，月光洒下来，照得它皮毛发亮，粼粼闪光。上帝，我发誓我听见了这只巨兽的咆哮，它其实醒着，生命力那么那么澎湃，它在不停地咆哮，它一直醒着，在召唤我，诱惑我。我，我陷落了。Bucky。我是说，谁能不被海的呼唤打动呢？  
哦是的，是的，谁能不爱海呢？Winter点头表示赞同。只是，你迟早要下船的，史蒂夫。你上船难道不是为了去美国吗？你不可能只为了看海就上船。你，你迟早要下船的。Winter醉眼蒙眬地说着，甚至感到了一点哀伤。  
史蒂夫，你能不能告诉我，陆地为什么对人有这样大的吸引力？每一次，每一次我弹奏，身边都会围满载歌载舞的人群，但船泊岸时，魔法、魔法就会消失，他们全部都会抛下我，陆地就像吸引熊的蜂蜜一样吸引着他们！这是，为什么？  
史蒂夫撑着头，皱起了眉。  
……我猜是为了生活，Bucky。唔……你说得对，我上船是为了去美国，去纽约。我本来就是个布鲁克林男孩不是吗？我应该回到故乡去。但是是海给了我勇气，让我敢于开始新生活。我是说，看过海之后，我觉得就觉得没什么好怕的了，那片大陆上有我期待的新生活，我要到那去，就是这样。我因为爱海，所以不再害怕到陆地上……呃，这么说你能明白我的意思吗？  
Winter费力思索了一会，仍旧困惑地说，但是，史蒂夫，你下了船之后要怎么生活呢？我是说，就算你想到陆地上开始新生活，可是那么多那么多条街道、房屋，好多看不见的地方，你却只能选择一种生活方式啊，一栋房子，一处风景，甚至一种死亡方式，你——不觉得可怕吗？做这样的选择？我光是想想，嗝，就要疯掉了。  
史蒂夫笑了，哦，不是的，Bucky。是生活选择我，我做我自己该做的事情，然后生活选择了我。你瞧，我能预知自己会有这样的好运气吗？我能决定我是否赢得这张船票然后出海吗？我们也不是每件事都有选择权，对生活方式也一样，我想，最重要的是去体验与和经历，我们当然会遇到很多很多条街道，但是，就只是走下去吧，追着你喜欢的风景走下去，谁知道命运接下来会为你安排什么呢？世界就是因为广阔无比才让人觉得有探索的乐趣啊，无穷多的选择也就意味着没有差别的选择，我们就只是去做，然后我相信，生活自会选择我们的。

后来，Winter和史蒂夫在船上一起度过了剩下的几天。他们转遍了所有能去到的地方，聊遍了所有能想到的话题，每天都一起坐在船舷那儿看夕阳坠进海里，终于在最后一天的傍晚，接了一个甜蜜的吻。  
上帝，他们总算接吻了！  
你真的只有九岁吗？

船即将靠岸了。不过他们还没有过关于彼此的约定呢。  
Winter看着史蒂夫收好了画册，背着破旧的背包站到了舷梯那里。  
这时候，他向着Winter伸出了手。  
露出的笑容就像旅程开始那天的一样好看。  
他说，嘿，Bucky，你愿意与我共赴未来吗？

然后呢？然后呢？！小女孩急得踮起了脚。

然后船就靠岸了，海上钢琴师被布鲁克林来的小子拐跑了。  
棕发绿眼的年轻人咧嘴一笑，露出白得发光的牙齿。  
弗吉尼亚号上Winter的传说随风而逝。世上没人知道的某个角落多了一对年轻的爱人。他们的人生有无限的可能。

小女孩大睁着双眼，满脸都是憧憬和赞叹。年轻人揉了一把她的头发，转身望着团长。  
“好了，故事讲完了，您决定聘用我了吗？顺便，我的男朋友可以给乐团免费画海报。”

FIN.


End file.
